China in Your Hand
by clairepotter
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange's story told on the back of T'Pau's China in Your Hand. One shot.


China In Your Hand - T'Pau  
I came across this idea while listening to T'Pau's China in your hand, and  
the idea just kinda hit me. I couldn't be bothered to consult the book so a  
few facts might be wrong. For the purpose of this story Bella is about 15  
years older than Sirius, Narcissa and co. Voldemort would be about 31 when  
Bella was 17. Also no, I don't hate Sirius I was just trying to portray  
what Bella felt.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange was leaving hogwarts, leaving her home, her only  
sanctuary against unloving parents, parents who were bitter of the loss of  
the former dark lord Grinzelwald. Of course that brat Sirius hadn't helped,  
the only boy, Narci was ok, her little sister. Sirius, her uncle's son, and  
the sole heir to the Black fortune, just because he was a boy, a mere baby  
at that. Because of that little brat who sat there gurgling innocently in  
his pram, she had to marry into another pure blood family. The only  
problem? She wanted a half blood, older man. They had been together since  
the beginning of her 6th year, he was rumoured the next dark lord, but her  
parents had already made their views on him clear. He couldn't live up to  
their precious grinzelwald. Bella knew they would come around eventually  
when they saw how powerful Tom was, but that didn't help because as soon as  
she set foot of these grounds, Nicholas Lestrange would be waiting to whisk  
her away to be married - if she didn't comply? Her parents would keep her  
penniless and locked away from the world. They had made it abundantly  
clear, she was to marry Lestrange.  
  
Oh how she wanted to run to Tom, her mentor, her beloved, Tom only had to  
kiss her and she would follow him anywhere. They held a dream, an empire  
they could build, live with those worthy of magic, they would rebuild  
existence, and together they could do anything. Oh yes, she would follow  
Tom, married to Lestrange or not.  
  
'It was a theme she had  
On a scheme he had  
Told in a foreign land  
To take life on earth  
To the second birth  
And the man was in command'  
  
In her dreams Tom lived only for her, she wanted him back, he would set her  
loose from this prison they had carried her too upon his demise by the hand  
of that Potter brat, another bloody baby boy to mess up her life, the same  
way Sirius had, and he just had to be Sirius' godson. Sirius had gotten  
what he deserved though, the cell a few down from hers, just because he was  
innocent of the crime they accused him of, didn't mean he was innocent in  
her book, bastard! She wanted to bring him back, back to life, he wasn't  
truly dead, not her Tom.  
  
'It was a flight on the wings  
Of a young girl's dreams  
That flew too far away  
And we could make the monster live again'  
  
He was back, he had come for her, she knew he would, she was sane and she  
knew it, so long in azkaban had left her bitter for revenge on her fool  
cousin and his semi adopted brat, to make matters worse, he had escaped  
too, years ago, playing house with the boy. It made her shudder. The boy,  
the Bain of her Tom's existence, Tom kept chasing him, if he had left the  
prophecy where it belonged, ignored it, she wished it had stayed in the old  
fraud, Trelawny's mind 16 years ago. But no, Tom was too paranoid for that,  
he had to try and kill the weak brat, it was almost too much for Bella to  
bear.  
  
'Oh hands move and heart beat on  
Now life will return in this electric storm  
A prophecy for a fantasy  
The curse of a vivid mind'  
  
Her dreams had come true, but Potter still lived, her Tom was different,  
colder, no longer her lover, but a harsh and hard master. She a cold and  
desolate servant, but oh how she loved him still, wished they could be who  
they were before Potter interfered. Her dreams had come true, but they  
weren't what she had imagined, everything had turned out wrong.  
  
'Don't push too far  
Your dreams are china in your hand  
Don't wish too hard  
Because they may come true  
And you can't help them  
You don't know what you might  
Have set upon yourself  
China in your hand'  
  
Tom was greedy now, it had started before he died, but he was much worse  
now, letting out 14 years of frustration on the world, and still, still on  
that Potter child. He killed anyone now, loved none, tortured her body with  
cruitiatus, and her sole with cruelty of unrequited love. She knew now, he  
was a child, a child had fallen in love with her, when she was a child  
herself. A child with terrible power, funny really, just like the Potter  
child.  
  
The Potter child casting the crutiatus curse on her, her killing her  
cousin, Voldemort casing the crutiatus curse on her, when did Tom become  
Voldemort in her mind? Omens for our time in deed.  
  
'Come from greed  
Never born of the seed  
Took life from a barren hand  
On eyes wide  
Like a child in the form of a man  
A story told  
A mind of his own  
An omen for our time'  
  
So her dreams had shattered, she should have been content to marry  
Lestrange, she should have left Tom the day she left Hogwarts. They should  
have stayed dreams, this should never had happened, she should never have  
followed Tom and she should be able to put Sirius Black behind her now he  
was dead, but he still haunted her, through the Potter brat, she was still  
as trapped as she had been when she set foot out of Hogwarts..  
  
'We take a flight on the wings of fantasy  
Then you push too far  
And make your dreams reality  
Yeah! China in your hand  
But they're only dreams  
And you shouldn't push too far' 


End file.
